Harry découvre les fanfictions
by Kylha13
Summary: TRADUCTION Harry est sur internet à 2h du matin et tape "dray" dans Google et le "essayez avec cette orthographe" apparaît... pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait... rating pour légère insulte


Auteur: Tenn and Lolli

Titre original: Harry discovers fanfiction

Traductrice: Kylha13

Disclaimer: ni les personnages, ni l'histoire, ni ... En fait rien ne m'appartient...

Un très grand merci à Tenn and Lolli pour me laisser traduire cette mini-fic

Ceci est ma première traduction. C'est pour ça qu'elle est pas bien longue... j'me suis dit commençons calmement, on verra ce que ça donnera...donc voila voyons ce que ça donne justement...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Harry découvre les fanfictions**

Il était environ deux heures du matin. Ron et Hermione, avec la plupart des huitièmes années, étaient en ce moment profondément endormi dans leurs chambres, mais Harry avait reçu un appareil moldu, le même que Dudley recevait souvent (et cassait) pour Noël. Son nouvel ordinateur était doré brillant, et Harry avait été enchanté par la page web appelée « Google ». Ce site trouvait d'autres pages avec des couleurs vives et des sons et qui contiendraient le mot qu'il avait tapé dans la « barre de recherche ». Il remarqua rapidement, après avoir mal écrit un mot dans la barre de recherche, que Google lui proposait une version corrigée du mot.

Il était pratiquement sûr que personne d'autre n'était dans la pièce à part lui.

« Voyons si quelque chose apparaît pour ''Dray'', » se murmura Harry, tapant les lettres et cliquant sur « rechercher ».

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Google avait pensé qu'il voulait écrire « drarry ». Après une minute de confusion à essayer de comprendre ce que signifiait ce mot étrange, la curiosité de Harry l'emporta et il cliqua.

« Aaah! » cria-t-il de surprise. Les images qui étaient apparues étaient toutes de _lui_. Et. Draco. Malfoy.

Ensemble.

Se bécotant.

_Se bécotant._ Et après, quelques unes...

Harry avait été des plus imprudents et avait désactivé l'option « recherche sûre »(1), s'assurant qu'il recevrait un maximum de résultats. Il ne voulait rien manquer de ce que son appareil moldu magique inventait.

Aussi vite qu'il put, il cliqua sur un des liens, pour détourner ses yeux des horribles images dégoûtantes. Seulement pour se retrouver face à face avec quelque chose appelé « fanfiction ». Au long de sa lecture, son cou commença à rougir et, après cinq secondes, son visage entier était rouge.

« Merlin, je peux te voir rougir d'ici. Tu mates du porno, Potter? »dit un voix bien trop familière.

Merde. Draco Malfoy marchait à grand pas vers l'ordinateur.

Harry essaya péniblement de fermer son ordinateur, mais la main de Draco fut plus rapide. Il maintint l'écran ouvert. Puis, il suréleva les sourcils et regarda Harry.

« C'était – Google - J'veux dire, - recherche sûre - et après je – mais c'était- et - » bredouilla-t-il, essayant de faire comprendre à Draco qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès d'ouvrir cette page. « Je voulais pas, » finit-il sans conviction

« Qui a écrit ça? »

« J'sais pas, une fille, pourquoi? »

« Parce que cette histoire est excessivement ressemblante à celle que j'ai écrite le semaine passée. Eh mince, Pansy! »

« Qu-quoi? »

« Ouais, Pansy est une pétasse. »

« Nan, l'autre partie. »

« Quoi, le fait qu'j'écrive une histoire? »

« Au sujet de... ben, ça, » dit Harry pointant l'ordinateur du doigt.

« Oh! » Draco agit comme s'il venait de se souvenir de ce détail.

Ensuite, il tira Harry par la cravate. _Avec force._

« Aïe! Qu'est ce qu- » commença-t-il avant que la bouche de Draco n'entre en collision avec la sienne, le rendant incapable de parler. Harry se contracta pendant un instant, incertain de la marche à suivre, avant de se détendre visiblement, du moins pour quiquoncque les observant de l'extérieur. En tous cas, il n'y avait personne. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou pâle de Draco, sentant la peau fraîche.

Ils se séparèrent.

« Euh...C'était... » Harry essaya de penser à quelque chose à dire.

« Exceptionnel? Génial? » proposa Draco.

« Different. »

« De quoi? »

« De ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

« Oh. »

... * sourire penaud*

Fin

* * *

(1)J'ai cherché sur Google et je n'ai pas compris de quoi l'auteur parlait mais... on disait que ça existait =)

Voilà! Ça me ferait très plaisir si vous me disiez ce que vous en avez penser mais je ne force personne =) (j'ai moi aussi bien souvent la flemme de laisser un commentaire... j'avoue ^^)

j'accepte toutes critiques constructives =)

Perso l'histoire m'avait ait sourire donc voilà ;)

C'est en écrivant/traduisant qu'on se rend compte que les auteurs passent énormément de temps sur leur travail à le peaufiner et tout et tout, je les admire d'ailleurs pour ça.

Merci de m'avoir lue * grand sourire*


End file.
